Jack In The Box
by Hanif-Hanafi
Summary: Aku tak pernah merasakan arti dan makna dari kehidupanku ini. Semuanya hanya aku jalani seperti air yang mengalir. Segala kejadian aku tanggapi seperti apa yang harus terjadi. Tak pernah membayangkan apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya. Warning's : AU, OOC, OC, Miss Typo, Typo.
1. Death and Life

Death and Life.

Jack In The Box

Author by : Hanif Hanafi.

Hidup itu penuh dengan kejutan.

Tak ada seorangpun yang akan tahu,

apa yang terjadi satu detik yang akan datang.

Kematian? Kelahiran? Suka? Duka?

Tak ada yang akan tahu pasti.

Karen semua itu,

Bagian dari,

Kejutan.

Summary : Aku tak pernah merasakan arti dan makna dari kehidupanku ini. Semuanya hanya aku jalani seperti air yang mengalir. Segala kejadian aku tanggapi seperti apa yang harus terjadi. Tak pernah membayangkan apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya.

Aku pernah mendengar salah satu teman dari temanku berkata ' Manusia itu pada hakikatnya memiliki jiwa yang immortal/abadi.' Sama sekali aku tak paham dengan kalimat itu. Bagaimana mungkin manusia yang merupakan makhluk rapuh dapat dikatakan abadi?

Dari sebuah buku yang aku baca mengatakan bahwa ' Manusia itu tak ada yang abadi, mereka mengalami beberapa tahap yang membuat mereka dikatakan sempurna.' Kalimat ambigu dari buku itupun aku juga tak mengerti.

Bahkan saat menonton televisi saat ketika terjadi sebuah kecelakaan dan berita di televisi menyiarkan korban meninggal, aku tak mengerti kenapa harus iba. Bahkan tetanggakupun menangis saat keluarganya meninggal.

Apasih yang mereka tangisi jika perkataan teman dari temanku merupakan sebuah fakta. Immortal/ abadi menurutku merupakan sebuah kesempurnaan namun kenapa buku itu menyebut manusia tak abadi.

Saat masih berada dibangku sekolah guruku pernah bertanya ' Apa cita-citamu?' aku hanya bisa terdiam. Apa gunanya cita-cita bahkan yang terpenting apa itu cita-cita. Banyak sekali yang tak aku mengerti tentang manusia.

Padahal aku merupakan salah satu dari spesies mereka. Sifat-sifat yang mereka keluarkan membuatku bingung. Kenapa manusia harus susah-susah menunjukan ekspresi itu kepada orang lain ?

Ditengah kebimbangan aku saat ini berada dalam sebuah penjara bawah tanah. Kedua tanganku digantung diatas dengan sebuah borgol sedangkan kedua kaki dipasung menggunakan bahan yang terbuat dari besi.

Aku tak pernah bertanya-tanya kenapa aku disini. Aku juga tak pernah mempermasalahkan kenapa aku dikurung disini. Tak ada yang membuatku kecewa dan sedih dalam situasi seperti ini. Hampa, hanya rasa hampa yang terdapat dalam diriku.

Kebanyakan orang akan merasa kesal, sedih, dan menyesal atas apa yang mereka buat hingga bisa terjadi hal seperti ini. Namun aku sama sekali tak pernah berfikir dan merasakan semua hal itu. Bahkan saat seorang penjaga memberitahuku tentang jadwal hukuman matiku yang tinggal menghitung jam aku sama sekali tak merasakan apapun.

Kalo aku mati yasudah mati apa yang harus dipikirkan. Selama 20 tahun aku telah melihat dunia ini, selama itulah aku telah hidup. 20 tahun menurutku waktu yang cukup lama jadi memang tak ada masalah apabila aku harus mati hari ini.

Apa gunanya takut pada kematian jika pada hakikatnya manusia tak ada yang abadi toh katanya jiwa manusia itu abadi. Aku memandang ke arah pintu penjara yang mulai dibuka. Ruangan ini menjadi terang seketika akibat lilin yang dibawa oleh penjaga penjara di depanku.

Raut wajah iba yang ditunjukan pak tua di depanku semakin membuatku bingung. Bisa dikatakan bukan hampa namun penuh akan kebingungan, ya itulah aku Namikaze Naruto.

" Nak sudah saatnya." Ia melepas tali gantung di tanganku dan melepas pasung di kakiku namun borgol di tanganku masih setia melekat. Kali ini penjaga penjara yang selama ini aku panggil pak tua meneteskan sedikit air matanya.

" Kau kenapa pak tua?" Heran, hanya rasa heran yang menghinggapiku saat ini. Pak tua yang selama satu tahun menjagaku disini, saat ini menangis. Padahal ia dikenal sebagai penjaga penjara paling ditakuti.

" Ini hari terakhir kau hidup nak, tak bisa aku bayangkan anak baik sepertimu akan berakhir disini." Aku tersenyum hanya senyumlah yang aku bisa lakukan saat ini. Kami akhirnya mulai berjalan, berbeda dengan kasus-kasus umum yang biasanya penjaganya yang menarik tahanan ke tempat eksekusi namun saat ini akulah yang menyeret pak tua ini.

Temanku pernah berkata, ' Bukan aku yang salah, bukan kamu yang salah, bukan juga dunia ini yang salah, namun takdirlah yang telah mempermainkan kita.'. Tersenyum saat mengingat kalimat yang pernah dikatakan temanku itu.

Mungkin saat ini dia sedang merutuki takdir yang aku terima. Tak masalah berakhir seperti ini malah membuatku bahagia. Selama perjalanan menuju tempat eksekusi pak tua yang aku kenal biasanya banyak bercerita namun saat ini dia diam.

Aku merasa canggung dengan kondisi ini. Dada kiriku berasa sakit, inikah yang dirasakan ketika tak ingin mati? Atau tak ingin orang yang mencintai dan menyayangi kita mati? Aku masih tak paham dengan jalan pikir kebanyakan manusia.

" Pak tua, aku punya permintaan terakhir." Aku mengeluarkan suara pelan, dari arah belakang aku tak mendapati satupun jawaban. Aku melanjutkan kalimatku yang sempat tertunda tadi, " Bolehkah aku tahu namamu, tak enak memanggilmu pak tua disaat nafasku akan terenggut."

Aku mendengar sedikit isakan tangis yang ditahan dari arah belakang. Aku yakin pak tua itu sedang menangis. Hah, aku mengangkat kepalaku ke atas memandang langit-langit yang terbuat dari tanah. Bukan terbuat sih lebih tepatnya memang dari tanah.

Tempatku dikurung merupakan penjara bawah tanah yang dapat aku simpulkan jika terjadi bencana pemerintah tak harus repot menyelamatkan para tawanan alias memang mereka mau kami mati.

" Jiraiya. Namaku Jiraiya nak." Aku tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban itu. Dalam hidupku belum ada seseorang yang menangis karena akan kehilanganku itupun baru dalam benakku, namun kenyataannya aku salah besar.

Kami sampai di tempat eksekusi. Tempat eksekusi ini berada beberapa ratus meter dari penjara bawah tanah tadi. Berjalan naik keluar dari jalan bawah tanah dapat aku lihat tempat ini lebih mirip sebuah colloseum yang terdapat di Roma.

" Terimakasih selama 1 tahun ini Jiraiya-ossan." Aku diikat pada sebuah meja yang terbuat dari batu dalam posisi berbaring. Kedua tangan dan kaki diborgol dengan besi kualitas terbaik. Tempat ini yang mirip colloseum terlihat tampak sepi hanya terdapat beberapa penjaga penjara dan seorang algojo.

Di tangan algojo itu telah siap sebuah kapak besar dengan ujung besi yang telah dilancipkan. Hukuman penggal, yah hukuman yang beberapa menit lagi akan aku rasakan. Aku menatap ke atas karena hanya arah ataslah yang sanggup aku tatap.

Biru dan putih warna yang mendominasi belahan langit bumi. Burung-burung yang terbang dengan bebas. Aku pernah sempat berfikir jika Tuhan bertanya kepadaku, ' Kau mau jadi Manusia atau apa?' aku akan menjawab, ' Aku ingin menjadi burung yang terbang dengan indahnya di langit, tak perlu memperdulikan perasaan dan sikap manusia yang membingungkan.'

Gumpalan awan abu-abu mulai memenuhi langit. Hari sepertinya tak begitu bagus. Para penjaga penjara berdiskusi dengan algojo. Aku telah siap semenjak aku dilahirkan.

" Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Jack ?" Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri pertanda bahwa tak ada yang akan aku lakukan. Jack, nama panggilanku sebelum aku berakhir di tempat seperti ini. Sekali lagi aku berfikir tak ada yang akan merasa kehilangan atas kepergianku.

Namun itu salah dan semua telah terlambat. Dengan kekuatan yang ia punya algojo itu menganyunkan kampaknya dari atas kebawah. Secara horizontal ayunan kapak itu mengarah ke leherku yang jenjang.

Sepintas aku teringat senyuman miliknya. Sejenak juga aku merasakan yang namanya menyesal. Dari semua rasa yang tak aku mengerti kecuali rasa bingung dan bimbang, kenapa akkhir hidupku aku merasakan rasa menyesal.

Apa aku tak mau mati ?

Jrash...

Algojo itu menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan satu kali ayunan. Hujan mulai turun membasahi tubuh yang terbaring tanpa kepala itu. Hari ini 10 Oktober tahun 20xx menjadi hari eksekusi dari pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Pemuda berumur 20 tahun yang meninggal dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Penjaga penjara bersurai putih mengambil kepala dari Namikaze terakhir. Ia menangis di tengah hujan yang semakin lebat.

Tanpa seorangpun sadari para penjaga penjara lain juga ikut menangis. Bahkan algojo yang disebut beringas juga menangisi kematian Namikaze dibalik topeng yang membalut mukanya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama berbagai media massa mengumumkan tentang eksekusi pemuda bersurai pirang. Di seluruh belahan bumi dia menjadi topik pembahasan utama. Pemerintah Jepang pun menyesal karena harus melakukan eksekusi ini.

Sebuah hukuman yang dijatuhkan PBB memang berasa terlalu berat untuk pemuda itu. Pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang semestinya masih memiliki masa depan yang cemerlang. Namun lambat laun dunia kembali tenang.

1 bulan semenjak eksekusi Namikaze Naruto dunia kembali normal namun hal seperti itu tak dirasakan oleh Hyuga Hinata. Heirres dari keluarga Hyuga itu merasakan kehilangan yang amat sangat besar. Selama itu ia terlihat begitu depresi.

Gadis berusia 18 tahun yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 sekolah swasta ternama di Tokyo itu kehilangan nafsu makannya dan setiap malam selalu terdengar isakan tangis dari dalam kamarnya. Rasa kehilangan yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh keluarganya membuat mereka frustasi.

Hari ini Hinata mulai mencoba masuk kembali ke sekolah, selama sebulan dia absen dampak dari rasa kehilangannya. Berangkat dengan menggunakan mobil merchedes benz model lama atau yang dibilang antik. Bukan mengendarai sendiri melainkan dengan di dampingi sang sopir muda yaitu Kiba.

Selama perjalanan Kiba yang merupakan sopir pribadi dari Hinata ikut merasa tak enak. Sebulan gadis yang ia anggap sebagai tuan berubah karena kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Ia tahu bagaimana rasa cinta yang tak tersampaikan namun ia tak tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang ia cintai.

Semenjak kecil Kiba telah kehilangan orang taunya dan ia hanya tinggal bersama kakak perempuannya. Hari-hari yang berat ia lalui mulai dari seorang buruh sampai menjadi budak. Tak tahu kenapa ia bisa menjadi budak pada umur 15 tahun.

Pada saat itu ia telah pasrah dengan kehidupannya. Nasib seorang budak tidak akanlah bebas. Walaupun begitu asalkan kakaknya dapat hidup bahagia dia rela. Saat terpuruk menjadi budak dari keluarga Hyuga, Kiba seakan ingin mati saat itu.

Seperti kebanyakan berita di televisi seorang budak akan disiksa dan diperlakukan tak manusiawi namun berbeda dengan keluarga Hyuga. Keluarga Hyuga memperlakukan budak mereka sangat-sangatlah keji sampai tak bisa dikatakan dengan kata-kata.

Pada hari terakhirnya menjadi seorang budak Kiba berjumpa dengan Hinata yang baru berusia 13 tahun. Ia tersenyum lembut kepada Kiba yang di pancung di halaman keluarga Hyuga. Pakaian compang camping, darah yang terus mengalir dari luka yang masih terbuka.

Satu kalimat yang masih dan akan selalu Kiba ingat yang pertama kali dikeluarkan Hinata padanya, ' Maaf, mulai sekarang aku akan membebaskanmu.' Sebuah kalimat yang menggetarkan hatinya. Dan pada saat itu Kiba terbebas dari status budaknya namun ia memilih untuk bekerja pada Hinata hingga sekarang.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang begitu lama, mobil yang dikendarai Kiba telah sampai di sekolah swasta ternama di Tokyo. Heart Gakuen, nama sekolah yang dibangun atas sumbangan beberapa bangsawan.

Sekolah yang diciptakan untuk anak-anak yang mewarisi darah para bangsawan. Kiba keluar dari bangku supir, ia berjalan kebelakang dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Kaki kanan Hinata yang dibalut kaos kaki putih dan sepatu putih itu melangkah keluar.

Terlihat dengan Jelas Blazer Putih yang dikenakan oleh Hinata, tak hanya blazernya yang berwarna putih namun semua pakaiannya berwarna putih. Sekolah ternama ini memang memiliki seragam berwarna putih di balut dengan dasi berwarna biru donker.

" Hinata-sama, saya undur diri." Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, ia kemudian berjalan masuk meninggalkan Kiba yang masih berdiri dengan posisi tangan kanan didepan dada dan agak sedikit membungkuk.

Kiba merasa ikut sedih saat tuannya juga tampak sedih. Ia masuk kedalam mobil dan mengendarainya kembali ke mansion Hyuga. Sama sekali tak pernah ia berpikir orang yang kehilangan akan tampak seperti itu.

Hyuga Hinata seorang Heirres dari keluarga Hyuga berjalan dengan anggunnya di koridor. Walaupun suasana hatinya sedang kacau namun langkah kakinya tetaplah mempesona. Tak sedikit murid kelas satu dan dua yang terpesona akan keanggunannya.

Hinata berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di sudut penjuru ruangan. Bangkunya yang berada tepat disamping jendela menjadikan bangku kursi paling sempurna. Keluarga Hyuga yang dikenal karena sifatnya yang mencari kesempurnaan tak mengalir dalam darah Hinata.

Ia sama sekali tak memusingkan kepala dengan apa itu kesempurnaan. Sebuah konsep yang sejak dulu ia tanam dalam kepalanya, ' Tak satupun hal yang sempurna, semua hal pasti ada kelebihan dan kekurangannya.' Sama seperti dirinya, ia yang terlihat anggun dan berwibawa memiliki kekurangan dalam bidang akademik.

Bukan merupakan siswi yang bodoh ataupun yang pintar. Ia sama sekali tak ingin berada di dalam keduanya. Sama seperti sosoknya, sosok yang ia kagumi sekaligus ia cintai. Walaupun dia telah pergi namun Hinata masih berat untuk melepas kepergiannya.

Membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya di atas meja tanpa disadari air mata mengalir perlahan dari kedua iris indigonya. Ia tak mampu untuk menjalani hidup seperti ini. Tak masalah baginya jika dia tak bersamanya namun hal ini berbeda.

Bukan tak hanya tidak bersama namun dia telah meninggalkan semua hal di dunia ini. Bagi Hinata seorang yang hidup namun tak bersama lebih ia pilih dari pada tak bersama juga tak hidup. Bayang-bayangannya selalu melekat di dalam benak Hinata.

Sadar bahwa dirinya telah meninggalkan Hinata semakin membuat dada Hinata terasa sesak. Apa mungkin dia menjalani kehidupan masa depannya dengan tenang. Apa bisa dia mewujudkan impian laki-laki itu.

Gadis bersurai pirang mendekat kearah bangkunya. Ia terlihat iba dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tak banyak orang yang tahu apa yang sedang di alami oleh Hinata. Walaupun berita eksekusi Namikaze Naruto tersebar keseluruh dunia tak ada yang tahu bagaimana parasnya selain Hinata.

" Hinata tenanglah." Yamanaka Ino, nama gadis yang saat ini sedang mengelus pelan kepala Hinata. Ia merupakan teman dari kecil Hinata yang selalu bersamanya. Sejak kecil Ino tahu pribadi Hinata yang sedikit tertutup namun memiliki sifat yang baik.

Semenjak 1 bulan yang lalu, pribadi Hinata menurut Ino semakin tertutup. Ino tahu pasti ada yang tak beres, ia berusaha mencari tahu dan bertanya kepada keluarga Hyuga. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

Ino ingin sekali menjadi sahabat yang baik bagi Hinata seperti kalimat yang pernah ia baca dalam sebuah buku, ' Sahabat adalah seorang yang ikut merasakan apa yang kita rasakan baik dalam duka maupun suka.'.

Ino yang pernah kehilangan sahabatnya di masa lalu tak ingin hal itu terulang kembali. Ia takut apabila perubahan sikap Hinata berpengaruh terhadap hubungan persahabatan mereka. Pondasi pertemanan yang dibangun dengan kepercayaan akan runtuh begitu saja bila hal itu terjadi.

Isakan tangis memasuki indera pendengaran Ino, seketika Ino merasa khawatir dengan gerakan cepat namun lembut ia memeluk Tubuh Hinata. Tubuh Hinata terasa begitu lemas tak ada tenaga sedikitpun.

" Hinata tenanglah, ini aku Ino." Mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang tanpa diketahui kenapa menangis Ino malah terlihat begitu bodoh. Selama mereka menjadi sahabat memang belum pernah salah satu diantara mereka terpuruk seperti Hinata saat ini.

Terpuruk, yah saat ini dapat dikatakan keadaan Hinata seperti orang yang sedang terpuruk. Walaupun Heirres dari Hyuga itu tetap terlihat anggun dan menawan namun di hatinya saat ini sedang dalam keadaan yang benar-benar buruk.

Ino memeluk Hinata lembut, membenamkan kepala Hinata ke dalam dadanya. Walaupun dengan dada yang besar dan lembut milik Ino itu sama sekali tak membuat Hinata kehabisan nafas justru membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Dalam benak Hinata ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang amat begitu sangat ia rindukan. Sebuah belaian dan pelukan dari gadis yang sangat-sangat ia rindukan. Isakan tangis dan air mata yang mengalir mulai berhenti.

Hinata membuka matanya dan dengan pelan melepas pelukan Ino. Ia mengusap kedua matanya dengan ibu jarinya. Memandang Ino sesaat Hinata tersenyum tulus. Ino tak tahu kenapa Hinata tersenyum kepadanya namun ia membalas senyuman tulus itu juga dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak kalah tulusnya.

Hinata merasa bersyukur dengan apa yang dilakukan Ino, walaupun selama sebulan Hinata tak menanggapi rasa khawatir dari Ino namun Ino tetap mengkhawatirkannya. ' Beban yang ditanggung seseorang akan berasa berkurang saat berada di dekat orang yang menyayangi kita.'

Kalimat itu benar apa adanya, Hinata merasa semua yang telah terjadi mulai sedikit berkurang bebannya. Walaupun ia kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi namun ia juga memiliki seseorang yang menyayanginya.

Bukan berarti keluarga Hinata tak menyayanginya namun ia dengan keluarganya sedikit terdapat jarak. Jarak yang setiap keluarga bangsawan rasakan dan pasti ada. Sesama anggota keluarga mereka memiliki sebuah persaingan untuk mencapai puncak kepala keluarga.

Oleh karena itu kasih sayang dan cinta di dalam keluarga bangsawan hanyalah sebuah angan-angan belaka. " Ino, maaf." Membuka suara dan mengeluarkan kata maaf membuat Ino menjadi tak senang. Ia melakukan semua ini bukan karena untuk mendengar kalimat maaf dari sahabatnya.

Raut wajah Ino berubah menjadi kesal. Yah sedikit kesal sih, Heirres dari keluarga Yamanaka itu memanyunkan bibirnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bawah dada. Hinata tersenyum kikuk karena kebiasaan Ino yang tak berubah itu.

" Hehe, apa aku salah Ino?" Suasana sedih yang menghinggapi Hinata telah pergi. Kini ia menampilkan ekspresi yang selama ini ia gunakan. Ino menghela nafas, tangan kanannya bergerak kearah Hinata. Dengan tangan kanan itu Ino memegang dagu Hinata.

" Sahabatku, aku melakukan ini bukan untuk mendengar kata 'maaf' dari mu ya." Sebuah senyum manis diakhir kalimatnya itu sedikit membuat bingung Hinata. Tapi itu hanyalah sesaat, Hinata memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kekiri.

" Terimakasih, Ino." Entah kenapa semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi Ino. Malu, mungkin dia tengah malu. Sahabatnya itu mengucapkan terimakasih dengan begitu menawannya. Melepas tangan kanannya dari dagu Hinata Ino mengambil bangku kursi di depan bangku Hinata dan mendudukinya.

Hinata tersenyum seketika melihat raut wajah Ino yang tampak malu-malu. Seorang yang telah meninggalkannya pernah berkata, ' Kau tahu? Sejujurnya gadis sepertimu itu tampak manis saat tersenyum. Bahkan senyummu itu dapat membuat seseorang terpesona.'

Dan hal itu benar adanya, gadis cantik di depannya yang merupakan sahabatnya itu terlihat sebuah semburat merah dikedua pipinya hanya karena sebuah senyum dari Hinata. Memang tampak menyedihkan hanya karena kehilangan sosok yang dicintai membuat diri kita meninggalkan sahabat yang setia.

" Jadi ada apa denganmu, Hinata?" Hinata merasa bingung apakah ia harus memberitahu Ino tentang apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Disisi lain Hinata ingin sekali membagi rasa sedihnya agar beban yang ia tanggung lekas sembuh.

Namun mengingat fakta tentang dia yang meninggalkannya membuat Hinata kebingungan. " Tak masalah, kau bisa ceritakan lain waktu. Yang terpenting saat ini kau bisa tersenyum." Seperti tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hinata, pernyataan Ino sedikit membuat Hinata lega.

" Aku tahu kau pasti sedang ada masalah. Tapi jangan bebankan seorang diri, kau kan punya sahabat sepertiku." Ino tersenyum sembari memegang salah satu tangan halus milik Hinata. Hinata tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu dari Ino.

" Maaf-eh maksudku terimakasih Ino." Di dunia ini tak ada yang semanis dari sebuah senyuman yang begitu tulus. Seseorang pernah berkata, ' Separah apapun yang sedang kau derita hanya dengan sebuah senyuman kau akan merasa baikan.'

" Hinata, apa kau mau pergi bersamaku setelah pulang sekolah? Kita bisa cari pemandangan yang akan membuatmu tenang."

" Terimakasih Ino, tapi aku belum bisa." Hinata merasa sedikit menyesal namun saat ia melihat Ino tersenyum yang seperti mengatakan ' Tak masalah.' Membuat Hinata tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu jam istirahat nanti kita ke kantin. Ada banyak tugas satu bulan ini yang harus kau ketahui." Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar ucapan Ino. Ingin lebih lama mereka berdua berbicara namun bel tanda pelajaran pertama dimulaipun berbunyi.

Murid-murid berjalan ke arah tempat duduk masing-masing begitu pula Ino yang bangkunya tak dekat dengan Hinata. Seorang orang tua memasuki kelas dari celah pintu. Sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal berada di tangan kirinya.

Murid-murid memberi salam kepada guru itu begitu pula Hinata dan Ino. Saat orang tua itu membuka suara sepertinya ia membahas tentang murid pindahan.

" Kita kali ini kedatangan murid pindahan dari Inggris. Bapak ingin kalian bisa akrab dengannya."

" Ya pak."

Guru yang telah berusia lanjut itu menaruh buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang di meja miliknya, dengan sebuah suara pelan ia menyuruh murid pindahan baru untuk masuk. Hinata tak begitu memperdulikan tentang bagaimana murid pindahan tersebut.

Berbeda dengan sahabatnya Ino dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang tengah ramai. Tahun ajaran ketiga menurut Hinata merupakan tahun yang sangat merugikan jika berpindah sekolah. Dalam tahun yang memiliki waktu sempit itu baginya mustahil untuk belajar dan menyesuaikan diri dengan sekolah barunya.

Memandang kearah jendela Hinata masih merasakan rasa sedihnya. Ia kali ini mencoba agar terlihat seperti biasanya. Kali ini dalam benaknya ia akan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dan mencoba menyembuhkan luka dihatinya.

Walaupun ia tahu luka karena kehilangan seseorang akan sulit sembuh atau malah tak akan pernah sembuh. Saat pintu itu terbuka, sesosok murid pindahan yang memiliki tinggi 175 cm berjalan dengan gagahnya.

Gadis-gadis di kelas Hinata yang memang anak dari para bangsawan tampak terpesona begitupula Ino terkecuali Hinata yang memandang keluar jendela. " Salam kenal namaku Uzumaki Menma, senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi guru pada jam pelajaran pertama itu menyuruh Menma untuk duduk, ia tak ingin jamnya habis untuk perkenalan seorang murid pindahan. " Selebihnya kalian bisa bertanya nanti, Uzumaki-san kau bisa duduk di belakang bangku Hyuga-san. Hyuga-san angkat tanganmu."

Walaupun memandang keluar jendela namun Hinata masih bisa mendengar pembicaraan sekitarnya dengan baik. Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya masih dalam kondisi menatap keluar jendela. Menma tersenyum kepada Hinata.

Baru sekali ini ada gadis yang tak memperhatikan kearahnya, ia justru merasa sangat senang. Dibekali sedari lahir dengan tampang yang rumpawan sedikit membuat hidupnya terusik. Menma berjalan kearah bangku di belakang Hinata.

Melewati beberapa bangku gadis ia mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Menarik sedikit bangkunya kebelakang Menma lalu duduk diatasnya. Pelajaran kemudian dimulai.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Menma memperhatikan semua tingkah dan gerak-gerik yang berada di kelas ini. Semua terlihat seperti anak-anak sma pada biasanya namun ada sedikit yang membuat iris biru safirnya tertarik.

Gadis yang duduk di depan bangkunya ini sama sekali sejak jam pelajaran pertama sampai sekarang tak memperhatikan pelajaran. Gadis bersurai lavender itu memandang ke arah luar jendela. Saat ini musim gugur yang hampir mendekati musim dingin.

Menma ikut memandang keluar jendela sekilas, ia melihat daun-daun kering yang berguguran. Dalam benaknya kehidupan anak bangsawan di Jepang lebih ringan dari kehidupannya di keluarga Uzumaki. Keluarga Uzumaki salah satu bangsawan Inggris yang memiliki hubungan dengan bangsawan Jepang.

Sekilas benak tentang apa yang ia alami selama masa hidupnya terlintas di kepalanya namun ia menggelengkan kepala agar fokusnya tak terbagi. Saat ini adalah saatnya belajar bukan untuk memikirkan hal lain.

Namun ingatan tentang masa kecilnya yang dibesarkan tanpa kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya tetap saja terlintas. Menma tak tahu dan tak mau tahu bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya.

Ia dibesarkan dan dididik oleh keluarga dari ibunya. Bangsawan Uzumaki yang dikenal keras dan tekun akan semua tindakannya. Menma dididik tak tanggung-tangguk oleh ibu dari ibunya. Setiap ia melakukan kesalahan ia akan menerima hukuman.

Menma tahu kenapa neneknya melakukan itu, itu karena ia sayang kepadanya. Cukup dengan bimbingan dari neneknya, Menma merasakan sebuah arti dari kasih sayang walaupun bukan dari orangtuanya.

Tak peduli seberapa keras orang yang dekat kepadamu, semua itu pasti mereka lakukan demi kebaikanmu dan karena sebuha kasih sayang.

Menma menulis semua apa yang sedang diajarkan oleh guru yang lanjut usia tadi. Ia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh guru tadi. Saat ini tengah memasuki jam terakhir pelajaran dari guru itu. Ia memberikan sebuah tugas dan mengakhiri jam pelajarannya.

Menma yang masih bingung dengan materi pelajaran barusan memiliki inisiatif bertanya kepada gadis di depannya. Walaupun ia berfikir gadis itu juga tak paham karena tak memperhatikan, namun berprasangka buruk merupakan sifat yang dihindari keluarga Uzumaki.

" Hyuga-san, bolehkah aku mengganggu sebentar?"Menma bertanya dengan kalimat yang ia anggap sopan. Hinata yang mendengar marganya itu di sebut memindahkan pandangannya dari samping kebelakang.

Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang dihadapannya saat ini. Surai rambut berwarna pirang, iris mata berwarna biru safir, hanya warna kulit saja yang berbeda. Hinata terdiam dia tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Menma sedikit bingung apakah Hinata terdiam karena pesona ketampanannya. Sikap percaya diri memang tak baik. " Hyuga-san, Hyuga-san."

Menma memanggil nama marga Hinata, namun Hinata tak menjawab sekalipun. Ia membisu, bahkan lambaian tangan Menma di depan mata Hinatapun tak menyadarkannya.

Mata beriris biru safir seindah samudra itu menatap bingung kearah iris lavender secerah rembulan milik Hinata. Tiga buah jiwa yang terikat dalam sebuah takdir. Namikaze Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, dan Uzumaki Menma tak mengerti dengan kehidupaan ini.

Sebuah takdir yang datang bersamaan dengan gugurnya daun-daun. Tahun ajaran ketiga yang akan segera berakhir beberapa minggu lagi. Sebuah mistery yang mungkin tak akan pernah terungkap. Dan sebuah perguruan negri yang telah menanti.


	2. Death and Life 2

Chapter 2 : Death and Life ( Again ? )

Jack In The Box.

" Can we meet again ? "

Hyuga Hiashi yang sebelumnya merasa lega saat mendengar anak sulungnya akan mencoba masuk sekolah kini mengerutkan kembali dahinya. Kepala dari keluarga bangsawan Hyuga itu kembali kekondisi khawatirnya ketika mendapati Hinata pulang dengan wajah yang kembali mendengar dari salah satu pelayannya ketika Hinata kembali wajahnya lebih suram dari saat ia pergi dan ia langsung mengunci diri dikamarnya. Sebagai seorang ayah, Hiashi merasakan rasa khawatir kepada putrinya namun sebagai kepala keluarga ia harus terlihat dingin.

Sistem keluarga bangsawan Hyuga yang begitu mengekang semua anggota keluarga. Dengan pembagian keluarga bangsawan atas dan bawah, bangsawan Hyuga dapat menjadi salah satu bangsawan besar di itu mereka juga menggunakan perbudakan ilegal untuk memperkaya diri. Hiashi yang sebenarnya tak sukapun terpaksa tetap menjalankan semua apa adanya, karena sesuatu yang telah dibangun sulit untuk dirubah.

Berdiri di depan kamar Hinata, Hiashi hanya diam saja disana. Telinga tua dari kepala keluarga itu juga mendengar isakan tangis dari dalam kamar Hinata. Ingin rasanya ia mengetuk pintu dan masuk kemudian memeluk tubuh kecil dari Hinata namun ia tak tahu anak tertuanya itu menderita semenjak kematian dari mendiang istrinya.

Lama, cukup lama Hiashi berdiri disana entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Tapi yang jelas Hiashi begitu khawatir terhadap pelayan mendekari Hiashi dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang terdengar penting. Hiashi mengikuti pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan kamar Hinata yang tertutup rapat.

Aku tak pernah menginginkan semua ini terjadi. Dipandang sebagai seorang pahlawan, dipandang sebagai seorang penghianat, dipandang sebagai orang mulia, dipandang sebagai seorang yang hina, dipandang sebagai teman, dan dipandang sebagai musuh.

Aku dan aku sama sekali tak menginginkan semua itu. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah dapat tidur di siang hari dengan tanpa di usik orang lain. Tidur ditempat yang damai tanpa harus memikirkan lapar bahkan perang sekalipun. Impian yang aneh, tapi aku benar-benar menginginkan hal tersebut.

Saat ini tubuhku diikat disebuah tiang yang begitu tinggi. Mereka mengikat tangan dan kakiku dengan benda yang belum pernah aku ketahui. Namun aku mendengar bahwa benda ini bernama borgol besi. Tak ada pakaian spesial yang aku gunakan, saat ini hanya kain kusut inilah yang menutupi tubuhku. Warna coklat bercampur darahlah warna dari kain ini.

Rambut pirangku yang tergerai berantakan sedikit menganggu penglihatanku, namun dengan samar dapat aku lihat para penduduk memandang ke arahku. Aku tersenyum lembut menatap pandangan yang mereka tunjukan padaku. Senyum ini adalah satu-satunya senyum tulus yang pernah aku tunjukan. Aku tahu apa arti dari setiap pandangan mereka yang tajam itu.

Seorang prajurit yang membawa sebuah kertas dengan pita merah itu berjalan kesamping tempatku. Ia menggunakan sebuah papan kayu agar dirinya dapat dilihat sampai barisan belakang. Dengan suara lantang yang terdengar tegas dia membuka suaranya.

 _" Semua yang ada disini, hari ini hari yang kita tunggu telah tiba. Surat resmi yang ada ditanganku ini akan menjadi sebuah bukti nasib kita kedepannya. Pedang yang ada ditangan kananku ini merupakan pedang tertajam di kerajaan ini. Dengan kehendak Kami-sama yang ada dilangit akan aku bacakan surat dari kerajaan ini._

 _... Tahun xxx Kerajaan xxxxxxxx menjatuhkan hukuman mati untuk xxx xxxxx di depan umum..."_

Pendengarkanku mulai mengurang, sudah aku duga bahwa ini akhir bagi diriku. Entah kenapa aku tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari surat kerajaan itu. Disinikah aku harus berakhir, di umur inikah aku harus bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku yang berada dilangit. Tampak samar namun terlihat dengan begitu jelas, para penduduk memegang sebuah busur dan anak panah.

Mereka menarik anak panah dan membidik kearahku. Semua penduduk melakukan hal itu, aku tersenyum paling tidak dapat dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang selama ini mengenalku atau membenciku. Prajurit yang membaca surat tadi mundur dan ikut bergabung dalam kerumunan penduduk.

' Hukuman seribu panah.' Hukuman yang pantas bagi orang sepertiku. Aku memejamkan mata karena ini memang sebuah akhir dari hidupku.

" Tembak !"

Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb... Jleb...

" NARUTO-KUN !" Teriak Hinata bangun dari tidurnya, entah apa yang baru saja ia saksikan dalam mimpinya. Ia menutup raut wajahnya, isakan tangis terdengar dari Hinata yang seperti baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk.

Tok... Tok... Tok... " Hinata-sama... Hinata-sama... anda tak apa-apa?" suara berat dari luar pintu itu terdengar begitu khawatir. Kiba yang mendengar teriakan dari tuannya itu tampak begitu ketakutan apa ada sesuatu hal buruk yang dialami oleh tuannya.

" Hinata-sama tolong jawab saya, biarkan saya masuk." Masih tak ada satupun jawaban dari dalam kamar Hinata. Kiba masih terus mengetuk pintu tuannya tersebut sampai pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Hinata dengan pandangan mata yang begitu kusam.

" Anda tak apa Hinata-sama?"

" Aku tak apa." Berjalan meninggalkan Kiba yang kemudian mengikutinya. Menuruni tangga karena kamar Hinata terletak dilantai dua. Hinata berjalan kearah perpustakaan, disaat ia dalam keadaan tak baik seperti ini hanya kamarnya dan perpustakaanlah yang menjadi tempatnya berdiam diri.

Tak heran kenapa ada sebuah perpustakaan di dalam rumah keluarga bangsawan. Hal itu sudah menjadi hal umum dikalangan para bangsawan. Mereka menggunakan perpustakaan sebagai tempat mengenal sejarah keluarga dan apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan.

Tangan kecil Hinata menyentuh gagang pintu perpustakaan yang terasa begitu dingin. Mendorongnya pelan, Hinata berjalan masuk sedangkan Kiba berdiri diluar. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Kiba untuk menunggu tuannya di luar perpustakaan. Perpustakaan milik keluarga Hyuga hanya boleh dimasuki oleh anggota Hyuga dan bagi orang lain tak boleh memasukinya.

Rak-rak buku yang menjulang kelangit dengan berbagai macam buku dilwati oleh Hinata. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya supaya isakan tangisnya tak terdengar. Berjalan dalam keadaan sedih dan air mata yang menetes tanpa harus tahu kapan berhenti. Perpustakaan ini memang luas namun Hinata tak mau ada orang atau anggota keluarganya yang mungkin ada disini mendengar tangisannya.

" Hime, kau kenapa?" Hinata menatap kearah atas ia mendapati seorang yang sangat-sangat ia kenal sejak ia kecil. Seseorang yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya. Pemuda yang berada ditangga yang ia gunakan untuk mengambil buku itu menuruni tangga.

Wajahnya terlihat khawatir mendapati air mata yang mengalir dimata Hinata. Dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya ia mencoba menghapus air mata dari wajah cantik gadis yang ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya. " Tenanglah, kenapa kau menangis?" Greb... Hinata memeluk pemuda didepannya dengan cepat.

Ia membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda yang ia anggap kakak kandungnya itu. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut yang sama panjang dengan Hinata itu mengulas pelan ujung kepala Hinata. Isakan tangis dan rasa basah di bajunya tentu saja ia sadari. Ia tahu Hinata selama 1 bulan ini tampak sedih.

Namun apa yang membuatnya begitu hanya sang kepala keluarga yang mengetahuinya. " Neji-niisan." Pelan tapi pemuda itu dapat mendengar perkataan Hinata. Hyuga Neji anak dari Hyuga Hizashi yang merupakan adik dari Hyuga Hiashi, dan dapat dikatakan Neji merupakan sepupu Hinata. Isakan tangis yang terdengar telah mereda Neji dengan pelan melepas pelukan Hinata.

Dengan tangan kanannya ia memegang pipi milik Hinata. Kedua iris Indigo itu saling memandang, dari pandangan itu Neji dapat tahu bahwa Hinata saat ini tengah merasakan sebuah rasa yaitu rasa kehilangan. _' Hinata, tak kusangka kau bisa sesedih ini.'_ Neji tersenyum manis kepada Hinata kemudian membuka suaranya.

" Tersenyumlah Hinata, aku memang tak tahu apa yang membuatmu sedih tetapi jika kau terus bersedih kau tak akan mampu dan bisa untuk menjalani kehidupan ini dengan bahagia." Ucapan dari Neji sama sekali tak merubah raut wajah Hinata yang saat ini terlihat bagaikan orang yang sudah mati.

Neji terkejut mendapati jawaban yang diucapkan Hinata, " Aku tak ingin hidup Neji-niisan.", " Apa yang kau maksud Hinata?" Benih-benih air mata kembali menetes dari kedua mata Hinata. Ia kembali teringat dan tentu saja ia tak bisa melupakan pemuda itu, pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya. Apalagi kemarin dia berjumpa dengan orang yang sama persis dengannya.

Hati Hinata yang semula terasa terobati kembali pecah dengan sebuah senyuman. Dan juga mimpi-mimpi yang begitu menyiksanya selama 1 bulan terakhir. Mimpi yang begitu menyedihkan untuk ia ceritakan, sekedar mengingatpun ia ikut merasakan rasa sakitnya. Bukan mimpi tentang diri sendiri melainkan mimpi tentang 'Dia'.

" Hinata jika kau terus bersedih kau hanya akan membuatnya menangis disana." Sepertinya Neji tanpa sengaja mengetahui apa yang membuat Hinata bersedih. Hinata terlihat kebingungan dalam tangisannya, hanya ayahnya yang tahu kenapa ia bersedih tapi kenapa pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya bisa berkata demikian.

" Kau tahu apa Neji-niisan hiks... hiks... kau tahu APA !" Menjatuhkan buku yang dipegang oleh tangan kirinya, Neji memegang pundak Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap dalam kearah mata Hinata. " Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu bersedih, namun kau tampak terlihat seperti orang yang ditinggal mati oleh seseorang."

Menjeda ucapannya Neji memantapkan diri untuk menghibur Hinata. Ia tahu dan yakin bahwa sosok yang telah meninggalkan Hinata dari dunia ini pasti tak mau Hinata terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihannya. Jika orang itu adalah Neji pasti dirinya tak mau Hinata begini.

" Jika kau mencintainya, jika kau menyayanginya, kau tak seharusnya bersedih seperti ini Hinata. Apa kau pikir dia akan tenang di alam sana, tidak Hinata justru dia akan sedih jika kau seperti ini. Begitupun dengan ibumu."

Air mata Hinata berhenti mengalir, Hinata baru tersadar apa yang telah ia lakukan selama sebulan terakhir merupakan hal yang salah. Tak seharusnya ia bersedih seperti ini namun luka dihati yang tahu bahwa kenapa ia bisa meninggalkan dunia inilah yang membuatnya sedih. " Terimakasih Neji-niisan." Hinata tersenyum manis dengan matanya yang memerah akibat tangisannya.

Rona merah menghinggapi wajah putih Neji, ia senang Hinata telah sedikit melepaskan beban atas kehilangannya. " Ini baru Hime yang aku kenal." Neji mencubit pipi Hinata kemudian mengambil buku yang ia jatuhkan tadi. Hinata hanya menggerutu saat mendapati perilaku Neji yang tak pernah berubah.

" Apa kau kesini untuk membaca ?" Neji membuka buku yang ia ambil tadi. Ia memandang ke arah buku dan terkesan seperti menghiraukan keberadaan Hinata. " Tadinya sih tidak, tapi berhubung disini mungkin aku akan membaca beberapa buku untuk mengusir rasa sedihku." Neji tersenyum dibalik buku yang sedang ia baca.

Neji menutup buku tadi dan berbalik lalu berjalan, " Ayo Hime kita cari buku yang cocok untukmu." Hinata mengikuti jalan Neji dari belakang, ia merasa ucapan dari pemuda yang berjalan di depannya itu memanglah beanr. Ibunya dan juga Naruto yang sudah tak di dunia ini pasti akan bersedih saat Hinata menjalani hidup ini dengan kesedihan.


End file.
